1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to therapeutic devices for the treatment of localized injury or pain and specifically to a device wrapable about a limb for the treatment of or prevention of injury thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
It is well known that for therapeutic effect, muscle tissue should be heated in some circumstances and chilled in others. For instance, sprained or strained muscle tissues should be chilled to reduce swelling and further damage. Ice packs of various forms are known in the medical art and are commonly applied to localized injuries such as sprained or otherwise injured limbs. Small, specialized ice packs are known which are designed for application of cold to localized areas. The prior art ice packs typically include a pouch for holding ice and a strap or pair of straps for holding the pouch in contact with the localized area to be treated. The small, specialized ice packs, because of their size, typically have small pouch openings which are difficult to fill from an automatic ice machine or from a scoop from an ice bin. As a result, ice is often spilled as the pouch is filled and damage often occurs to the ice pack itself.
A need exists for a small, specialized ice pack which can be easily filled and refilled from an automatic ice machine or scoop from an ice bin.
A need also exists for such an improved ice pack which is simple in design and economical to manufacture.